


we could be reckless

by chapter_61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, just a short soft drabble, post carry on, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: In the middle of a long sentence, Simon says, “when we’re married–”, and he cuts himself off abruptly. Baz stares at Simon, and Simon stares back, blushing.





	we could be reckless

**Author's Note:**

> title from Let's Get Married by Bleachers.

On their 2nd anniversary, Baz and Simon go to a nice restaurant. Simon is going on and on about something, and Baz is content to admire his boyfriend silently, while occasionally nodding along. His wild gestures and wide smiles make Baz feel fuzzy inside and he can’t believe he’s lucky enough to have Simon. To already have had him for 2 years.

Then, in the middle of a long sentence, Simon says, “when we’re married–”, and he cuts himself off abruptly. Baz stares at Simon, and Simon stares back, blushing. If Baz had fed a few hours ago, his cheeks would turn red. Luckily, they don’t, and he can act as if he didn’t notice.

But a smile is already growing on his face, and he doesn’t care enough to hide it.

“Eager to take on my last name, Simon?” He asks.

Simon rolls his eyes and just like that, the tension breaks. He smiles back. “As if I would want to walk around with such a monstrosity.”

It makes Baz laugh, and Simon joins in. This is what happiness feels like, Baz thinks. He should tell Simon. “I love you,” he says instead.

And Simon’s smile goes soft. “I love you too,” he replies, and he’s happy as well, Baz can see it in his eyes, his cheeks, his smile.

When they walk home that evening, Baz is quiet and pensive, and Simon notices.

“What are you thinking about?”

Baz takes his his hand. “You,” he says.  _A proposal_ , he doesn’t say.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @chapter-61 for more shenanigans!


End file.
